Itch
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: There was that uncomfortable feeling inside. But what exactly was it? Asami x Akihito fluff


Disclaimer: The Finder seires is not mine

* * *

Akihito tossed and turned. Asami had left the bed an hour or two ago. He had gotten up at exactly 5:30 am. Akihito knew. Every morning the set alarm would quietly ring to wake Asami. It, by itself, never woke Akihito because of the low volume. Asami tried to not wake him each and every morning because he wanted his lover to sleep like a normal person. But, it didn't work. When they went to sleep at night, Asami would cradle him protectively in his strong arms, keeping him warm.

But every morning when Asami would untangle himself from Akihito, the younger boy was jolted awake. It would be cold. So cold. Without Asami next to him, he felt like the world had frozen over and he would become an icicle in mere minutes.

But then, he could never tell Asami that. Well, for one, Asami would laugh in his face. He'd tease him, saying how Akihito just missed him, of course he did, but he didn't want it to be known. Second, Asami would just crawl back to bed with him for a few moments to talk him back to going to sleep. Then he would wake up yet again when Asami tried to leave. The purpose, was then, defeated.

He knew that if he asked, Asami would stay a few hours. Akihito knew full well that Asami would grant him to the best of his ability whatever Akihito wanted. Even if it was a giant pet elephant, Asami would somehow obtain one, even if it wasn't through legal means, just for Akihito.

Ah, now he had been reminiscing for too long. He could hear Kirishima pacing outside, wondering if he should enter to wake him or not. Akihito, being his stubborn self, stayed in bed. But the longer he stayed in bed, he more he felt an unsettling feeling. It was like an itch inside of him. It crept inside of him, moving from his abdomen to his back, and then swirling around in his stomach. He tossed and turned, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't disappear.

He just gave up after that. Akihito decided a shower was necessary and walked into the adjoined bathroom. It wasn't a large room, but now, it felt gigantic without Asami in it with him.

Getting out of the oversized bath, he grabbed a loose shirt and baggy pants. He jumped back onto the bed, stalling for time before he had to go out and meet Kirishima. But then, he could feel it. It was that nagging, uncomfortable feeling again. He desperately needed to get rid of it. Getting off the bed and pushing aside Kirishima, he sped out of the apartment and ran down the street.

Running, for him, was exhilarating. It was an escape as long as he kept going. The wind crashed against his face, the buildings, the scenery, the people, everything was left behind in the dust. Instinctively, he knew Kirishima was following behind him but by foot or by car, he didn't know.

He slowed down to a stop as he reached the docks. He was panting, taking in short breaths. The blue ocean wasn't something worthy of a picture anymore. He'd seen it too many times already. But sometimes the sound is the most intriguing. The waves crashed onto the beach and -

"Akihito-sama, please refrain from running off." Kirishima called from behind him.

Akihito stayed in his spot for a few more moments but then without waiting for Kirishima to forcefully push him in, Akihito got into the car and waited for the other man to get into the driver's seat.

"Just Drive." Kirishima glanced over his shoulder to see if the boy would add where he wanted to be driven to, but he had no such luck. After a few seconds, Kirishima started the car and drove without any destination in mind.

They cruised around the city. The beautiful scenery went unnoticed because it just wasn't what Akihito was looking for. This, he fathomed, would be much easier if he could figure what he actually wanted. He sighed, if Asami knew about this, he would tease him relentlessly. 'While your mind forgets, your body remembers.' He would say. Sometimes, he couldn't try and use his brain for some situations. Was this one of those situations? He wouldn't know until he tried.

"Stop the car." Kirishima did as told. He pulled over to the curb as Akihito moved to get out of the car.

"Akihito-sama –"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run off or anything. You can follow if you want." He closed the door and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

He walked without a destination in mind. His feet could take him anywhere in the city, and most likely, would lead him to what he wanted to find. He went through his usual shortcuts, through empty lots and alleys. His feet brought him past the usual stores, past the usual people, and to Asami's club.

He stepped into the club, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol. What was it, late afternoon? Wasn't alcohol usually brought out at night? Well, Akihito fathomed, at least there weren't signs of the shady dealings that were commonly held here.

The customers stared; stared as Akihito, looking out of place, strode confidently into the hallways leading to the offices in the back. Guards, in suits tried to stop him from entering. But they could only use their words as Asami would kill them if they laid a hand on the boy. He was precious cargo.

Akihito slammed the final door open. He was at the end of the hall and he had already disturbed everyone in the rooms before it and with the amount of noise he had already made, Asami was expecting him.

"What brings you here?" It was horribly rare for Akihito to seek Asami out willingly. Unless something big had happened or if Akihito was mad about something he had done, the younger male would steer clear of him. And it was especially weird because Asami couldn't remember doing anything to make his lover unhappy recently.

"I… I" the boy was flustered. He blushed a bright red and turned to face the wall to the left. It couldn't have been interesting as it was blank.

Asami cocked an eyebrow. Now that was weird. Asami knew Akihito was more prone to showing how he felt on his face, but that shade of red was a new color.

"I…" But Akihito couldn't form words. Instead of the previous uncomfortable feeling, he was now filled with embarrassment. He had come unprepared. Now, he would pay the price. But he was here already, wasn't he? He had to do something, even if it was run away. But he couldn't; he just couldn't run away now. His pride wouldn't let him.

So he stepped closer, timidly moving his right foot forward.

Asami tensed.

Akihito stopped.

Nothing in the room moved.

Akihito freaked out inside his head.

With all his willpower, Asami relaxed. He knew, knew well, that Akihito was skittish when it came to these kinds of things like confrontation. Somewhat like a timid wild animal. Maybe he was like a deer? Akihito was known for running when things got tense, but was sometimes approachable.

Akihito took a breath and regained some of his courage, or recklessness as Asami called it. He kept his eyes on Asami, trying to calculate his reaction. When Asami looked like he wouldn't totally dislike the thing that would happen to him, Akihito stepped against the desk and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

Asami just sat there in surprise.

Akihito opened the only window in the room, leapt out, and made his escape. With skill, he maneuvered around the trash cans and sped towards an intersection in the maze of alleys behind the club.

Luckily, Akihito knew the alleys well, but Asami was fast when deploying his people in his attempts to catch him.

Akihito swerved left and right, sharply turned at intersections and sprinted as fast as he could to the next one. The amount of people chasing him slowly diminished and Akihito knew that after another left, two rights, and another left would lead him to a main street where he could be lost in the crowd and get back home. And when he got home… well, he'd have a few hours before Asami would get back, he'd think up a plan to avoid punishment later.

* * *

The End.


End file.
